<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing the Original High by ebineez01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226252">Chasing the Original High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01'>ebineez01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What’s Love Got to do With It? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, BlackCrow, Fighting, M/M, Shower Sex, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight is at a loose end after his plans fall through and he finds he’s craving the original high he felt with Scarecrow, but how is he going to get it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloysius "Black" Knight/Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What’s Love Got to do With It? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing the Original High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song and title is from Original High by Adam Lambert.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I got the need for speed, and on a hot night<br/></em> <em>Pushing a hundred and fifty, just to get a rise<br/></em> <em>There's no comfort in comfort, I need the edge<br/></em> <em>But the edge keeps drifting, it's all in my head</em></p><p><em>Just let me feel the rush like the first night<br/></em> <em>Wanna breathe it out 'cause I'm going out my mind</em><br/><em>Gotta feel the touch like the first time<br/></em> <em>’Cause I'm chasing the original high</em></p><p>xxxxxxx</p><p>Knight had just gotten in the car when his phone beeped. A text from Mother.</p><p>
  <em>Change of plan. Can't make tonight, sorry.</em>
</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Something wrong? Want me to come over anyway?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! Everything's fine, just a bit of a spat with Ralph. I'll catch you when we get back.</em>
</p><p>Mother hit send and let out a breath. Ralph had already blown his top when she'd told him she was going to go a day early and spend the night at the barracks on base. She couldn't even imagine how he'd react if Knight suddenly showed up at the door. Seems she didn't know much about anything when it came to him lately. All they seemed to do was fight. He was supposed go away on a long haul this morning, but the job got canned. That was her excuse when he'd asked why she felt the need to leave a day early for a mission that was already going to see her gone for at least two months. He wasn't going to be here anyway, so...</p><p>"Well now I am," came his reply.</p><p>But she may as well have just gone anyway. By the time they'd yelled and stomped around the house and she'd agreed she wouldn't go, they'd stopped talking to each other and that was hours ago. She briefly wondered what Knight would do now, but she didn't let herself dwell on it, instead going out to the garage to kick the fuck out of the punching bag, before running ten miles on the treadmill, having a cold shower and collapsing on the couch with Chinese takeout and a stupid movie.</p><p>xxxxxxx</p><p>Knight drove around for a while wondering what he should do now that their plans had changed. Should he still go to Schofield's without her? Just as he'd finished thinking that he found himself turning into his street. "Well damn," he breathed as he pulled up out the front of his house.</p><p>Minutes later he swore again as he turned away from the unanswered door. He looked up to the night sky wondering where the Scarecrow might be. He pulled out his phone, texting the one person he was sure would know.</p><p>Mother picked up her phone from the side table and saw Knight's name on the screen.</p><p>
  <em>He's not home. Any ideas?</em>
</p><p>She frowned in thought, and though she was now jealous as all hell, she still told him where he was sure to find him the night before a mission, even one that was going to be as much of a cake walk as this one.</p><p>Knight only had to wait a minute or so before his phone pinged and he smiled at Mother's response. This would suit his mood perfectly.</p><p>xxxxxxx</p><p>Schofield kept his hands up in front of his face as he pivoted on his left foot, his right leg coming up to connect viciously with the practice dummy that was mounted in the middle of the octagon. He pulled his right knee in so his momentum could carry him around, his right foot hitting the ground only moments before his left heel just about took the dummy's head off. Back on two feet he let loose with a flurry of blows that had the heavily sprung dummy leaning back at a constant thirty degrees. Before the unsuspecting dummy could make it upright, he lunged forward wrapping his left arm around its neck, two steps bringing him level with it so he could grasp his left wrist with his right hand, swinging his body up and around he quickly and effectively brought it to the ground as he landed on his left side at right angles to it. It took all his strength to fight against the pretension of the huge spring that anchored it to the ground as it threatened to lift his entire body off the ground. He caught his breath for a beat before flinging his arms wide to let it fly back up at a rate of knots. He easily rolled to his feet, leading with his right foot as he sprinted to the nearest post, leaping forward when he was a few feet from it, using it to both pivot one hundred and eighty degrees and provide the brace he required to get enough speed up in the small space to leap high into the air and bring his right fist down on the bridge of the dummy's nose with all the weight of his body behind it. The dummy swung back so hard it hit the ground before bouncing dangerously back up, missing him by a good ten feet as he let his momentum carry him past it.</p><p>He slowly turned, breathing hard, his hands on his head as he watched the dummy teeter back and forth on its mount. He wiped the back of a gloved hand across his brow in an attempt to stop the stinging sweat from entering his eyes, while feeling rivulets of it running down his bare torso.</p><p>Then he whirled at the unexpected sound of clapping behind him.</p><p>Knight grinned as he stepped out of the shadows of the deserted gym.</p><p>Schofield let his hands drop to his waist. "How'd you know I'd be here?" Then he thought for a moment. "And how'd you even get in here?" he asked, but he was sure he knew the answer and he couldn't say he liked it.</p><p>"Door was open," Knight replied, though he knew that wasn't what the Scarecrow was asking.</p><p>"You know what I meant."</p><p>"Mother."</p><p>"You've been to see her?" he asked, knowing that Ralph was away.</p><p>Knight thought briefly about telling him about their aborted plans, but in the end he just shook his head. "No, texted her."</p><p>"Remind me to thank her when I see her tomorrow," he said, unable to keep the snarky tone from his voice. He hadn't spoken to Knight since he'd walked away from him at Mother's, but he'd seen her yesterday for their final physical and she hadn't acted any differently toward him, so he guessed Knight hadn't ended up saying anything to her about their conversation after all. So he wasn't quite sure why the man's presence now was causing him to bristle so much.</p><p><em>Okay, obviously still pissed at me...</em>Knight thought. "You know that was a very impressive display..."</p><p>"It was training," Schofield said shortly. "I wasn't putting on a <em>display</em> for anyone."</p><p>Knight shrugged. "Either way...wanna see how you perform against someone who can actually fight back?"</p><p>Schofield looked him up and down, dressed as he was in black pants, black button down shirt, jacket and boots. When he got there Scarecrow hadn't bothered to activate the after hours lighting switch, so it was dark enough in here with just the illumination from the emergency lighting, for Knight to have removed his amber glasses. <em>And why the fuck does he have to look so good...</em></p><p>"Don't think you'll be overly manoeuvrable in that," he pointed out.</p><p>Knight let his eyes travel slowly over Schofield's body, taking in his bare chest, board short style MMA shorts hanging off his hips, bare legs and feet, only his hands covered in the half gloves common to the sport. "Got a spare pair of those?" he asked, nodding towards the other man's shorts.</p><p>Schofield raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head and jumping down out of the ring beckoning for Knight to follow him. "Why is it always my clothes that have to suffer?" he grumbled as he led Knight to the locker room.</p><p>He threw a clean pair of shorts at Knight and placed a spare pair of gloves on the bench next to him, then he crossed his arms over his bare chest and leaned a shoulder against his locker as he watched Knight undress.</p><p>When Schofield seemed content to stand and watch him change, Knight smiled inwardly...he knew where this would lead and he fought the hard on that threatened at the thought. Not that he was adverse to a hard on, but he wanted to win this little battle between them. They'd fought side by side, but had never had occasion to actually fight each other and he was keen to see what would happen.</p><p>"Rules?" Schofield asked when they were back in the ring.</p><p>"No intentional blows to the nuts," Knight replied. "Other than that, I'm good."</p><p>Schofield nodded his agreement.</p><p>Then the two men started to slowly circle each other.</p><p>After a few minutes Knight's ribs stung where Scarecrow had landed a good couple of blows, but he was sure that the other man would have a damn decent set of bruises on his right thigh the next day. A second later he shook his head, slightly dazed and breathless after his head and back had hit the mat hard, Scarecrow landing heavily on top of him. Fuck the guy was fast, he hadn't even seen a tell that he was about to move before his legs were swept out from under him and all the air was being forced out of his lungs.</p><p>Now they were on the mat, technique went out the window and brute force and strength came charging in. Knight had a slight advantage in size and weight, but Schofield was sure, now he had him down he could get him into a hold that would have him tapping out soon enough. Then Knight did something that Schofield couldn't believe was possible even as he was rolling over the other man's head. In a move that required an unbelievable amount of core strength and stability, Knight brought his legs up over his head...at the same time lifting almost Schofield's entire body weight...rolling them both over and effectively reversing their positions.</p><p>"How the fuck did you do that?" Schofield gasped as Knight pinned his legs painfully up over his shoulders with his body, stretching his hamstrings to their limit.</p><p>Knight leant down so his face was only inches from Schofield's. "Crunches...you should try some, you're starting to get a bit flabby," he said patting Schofield's rock hard abs. Then he grinned. "Ready to tap out yet?"</p><p><em>Oh hell no</em>...Schofield braced himself, tilting his hips up quickly as he wrapped his thighs around Knight's head and neck and twisted his torso to the left throwing Knight off of him.</p><p>Knight moved into the roll, easily gaining his feet at the end of it.</p><p>Schofield similarly went with his own momentum and rolled up to face Knight. Then the other man moved so fast he hadn't even registered where Knight had been headed until his head snapped sideways, his ears ringing from the kick Knight had landed. He was suddenly glad he wasn't headed out on an actual mission, knowing he probably would've been taken off it if he showed up with the bruises he was sure to be sporting tomorrow. He tried to take Knight's legs out from under him again, but he was ready for it this time, jumping to avoid his sweeping right leg, coming back with a knee that Schofield was lucky to block with his shoulder at the last second, knowing he would've been out for the count if Knight had connected with his head. As it was it felt as though he'd corked the muscle in his upper arm with the block. And he knew that with Knight's height and reach advantage, his only chance was to get inside. So he waited until Knight launched his next attack, and ducking he led with his shoulder into Knight's already bruised ribs, satisfied by the loud grunt that issued from the other man as he drove him into the cage that surrounded them.</p><p>Knight struggled to breath as the Scarecrow managed to link his hands behind his back and started to squeeze. He scrabbled at the other man's shoulders trying to push him off and break his hold, but damn he was strong! If he was a real adversary he would've tried to gouge his eyes or snap his neck, but it seemed he'd even thought of that, probably out of instinct, as he tucked his head into Knight's chest making it hard for Knight to get a hold on him. Knight could only manage to take shallow breaths as the Scarecrow maintained his hold, and he'd broken enough ribs in his time that he knew if the other man kept squeezing, he wouldn't be far away from adding more to his tally. His mind raced through his options, and unless he wanted to seriously injure Scarecrow by taking out a knee, he was quickly coming to the realisation that he wouldn't win this one. Finally when black spots started to swim in front of his eyes he tapped his hand on Scarecrows shoulder.</p><p>Schofield felt the tap on his shoulder and immediately released his hold on Knight and stepped back, staring at Knight still lent against the side of the cage.</p><p>Knight saw the unasked question in his eyes. "You've got a mission to go on tomorrow right?"</p><p>"You don't think you could've broken that hold without seriously hurting me?" Schofield asked sceptically.</p><p>Knight shook his head and let out a cough as he rubbed a hand across his ribs. "Do you realise how fucking strong you are?"</p><p>Schofield stared at him a moment longer before he gave him a slight smile. "So I beat your ass."</p><p>Knight stood straighter. "Only cause I didn't wanna hurt you!"</p><p>Schofield pulled the band of his shorts down over his left hip to reveal a deep red welt that was already starting to discolour. "Really?" he asked as he glanced back to Knight.</p><p>Knight shrugged. "I didn't wanna hurt you <em>badly</em> then."</p><p>He chuckled as he started to walk towards the door of the arena, trying not to let Knight see the slight limp he was quickly developing as his body cooled.</p><p>They made their way back to the locker room in silence, Knight following a half step behind Scarecrow, his eyes on him the entire way, stopping a few feet behind him when he stepped up to his locker.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Schofield asked, as Knight moved up behind him, hands coming to rest on his hips, heat flaring between them where the other man's chest rested flush against his back. He closed his eyes when he felt Knight's hips push into him.</p><p>"You know what I'm doing," Knight breathed.</p><p>"And you know that we can't do this here," Schofield said, but even he heard the lack of conviction in his own voice.</p><p>"Really?" Knight's hand slid down over the Scarecrows abs to grip his erection through his shorts. "Doesn't seem your cock got the memo," he breathed, his mouth tasting the salty skin at the side of his neck.</p><p>Schofield placed his hand over Knight's, squeezing tighter as he thrust his hips forward into their combined hands. "I guess...no one usually comes here this late," he choked out, a shiver running through him at Knight's low chuckle.</p><p>"Well let's see if we can't change that..."</p><p>He rested his right forearm on his locker as his head fell forward onto it with a groan.</p><p>"Let's take a shower..."</p><p>They quickly threw off gloves and shorts and headed into the large communal shower room that was common to all military buildings. The shower heads were reasonably close together so Knight flicked on three adjoining ones, the water coming through steaming hot almost immediately.</p><p>Schofield moved back under the spray of water letting it play over his sore muscles, his hands coming up to run through his short hair as Knight stood back and watched. He reached out to the dispenser mounted on the wall next to him, eyes never leaving Knight's, his hands now slick with soap coming back to his body. Starting at his chest, he ran his hands slowly down over his toned abs and flat stomach. He leant back against the wall, as his right hand wrapped around his rigid cock, his eyes travelling over Knight's naked body as he began to stroke himself.</p><p>Knight chewed at his bottom lip as he watched the Scarecrow put on his little show. A show that was very different to the first time he'd watched the man shower a few months ago. His breathing hitched as his eyes followed the movement of Scarecrows hand, the tip of other man's cock disappearing into his fist before reappearing as his hips thrust forward.</p><p>"You joining this party?" Schofield asked, his head falling back against the tiles.</p><p>Knight let out a low groan, feeling his cock jump at the look on Schofield's face, his heavily lidded eyes seeming to match the languid movement of his hand.</p><p>"C'mere," Schofield ordered.</p><p>Knight moved forward, his eyes closing briefly as the hot spray washed over him for the first time. He reached out to run a hand down Scarecrow's chest as he watched him continue to stroke himself. Then he felt Scarecrows other hand wrap around him and gently tug. Knight fell forward, his hands coming to rest on the wall either side of Schofield's head, his lips going to his neck. "Mmm...fuck," he groaned into the other man's ear as he started to pump him in earnest. "I want you..."</p><p>Schofield smiled. "I can tell," he murmured as he moved his other hand to cup Knight's balls.</p><p>Knight kept his left hand on the wall, his fingers curling into a fist as his hips bucked into Schofield's hand. He slapped the soap dispenser on the wall with his right, bringing his hand down to slip between the wall and Schofield's ass at the same time he covered the other man's mouth with his own, his tongue sliding along Schofield's. Then he brought his lips back to trace along Schofield's ear. "I mean...I want you," he said again, this time squeezing Scarecrow's ass for emphasis.</p><p>Schofield's movements faltered as he absorbed Knight's words. He'd been worried about this the first time they'd been together, but Knight hadn't brought it up then, the same as he hadn't mentioned it the only other time they'd been together before now, so it actually hadn't even crossed his mind this time. Until now...</p><p>Knight could feel the change in Schofield, so he moved his hand back up to the wall and pulled back to look at him. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>Schofield held his eyes for a moment before he nodded.</p><p>Knight's lips quirked into a small smile as he leaned forward and captured Scarecrow's mouth, kissing him long and hard, before pulling back, leaving the other man panting. "I won't hurt you," he murmured against his lips. "I promise..."</p><p>"What...what do you want me to do?"</p><p>Knight smiled as he slowly dropped to his knees.</p><p>"Jesus," Scarecrow breathed, his head falling back against the wall as Knight took him in his mouth. "You're so fucking good at that..." After a few minutes Knight gripped his hips a little tighter and turned him so he faced the wall.</p><p>Knight ran his hands over Schofield's thighs, his lips finding the truly spectacular bruise that was forming on his hip from their earlier sparring session. He reached up and got more of the slippery soap on his fingers, spreading Schofield, his teeth grazing one perfect ass cheek as his lubed fingers ran slowly over his opening. He felt the other man tense under his touch and he stood, placing his hands on the wall on the outside of Schofield's, his chest firm against his back, careful to keep his lower body away from him for now. "It's okay," he murmured. "If you're not ready for this..."</p><p>Schofield shot him a sideways glance. "I want to...I wanna know what it's like, it's just, I..."</p><p>Knight kissed down his neck, his teeth digging lightly into flesh where it met his shoulder. "You don't have to explain," he assured him. "But do you trust me to do something else then?"</p><p>"Okay," he replied. "But you're not going to..."</p><p>He traced a finger over his heart. "Promise..."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Knight procured more soap and brought his hand down to his own erection. "Close your legs," he breathed, and when he complied Knight slipped his cock between them just below the crack of his ass so that it slid easily through them and against his balls. Knight brought his hand around to grab hold of Schofield. "How does that feel?" he asked, as he started to stroke along his length in time with his own thrusts.</p><p>Schofield's forehead hit the wall a little too hard and he winced at the contact. But that was soon forgotten at the sensation of Knight jerking him off added to the feel of the other man's cock sliding smoothly against his balls, starting to ride up into his crack as he pushed harder. He choked out a noise as Knight's hand tightened around him.</p><p>"Flex your thigh muscles," Knight growled into his ear.</p><p>He nearly came right then at Knight's command, but he did as he was told, feeling Knight's forehead land on his shoulder. To the other man's credit, even though his hips were starting to thrust erratically, he still kept up a prefect rhythm as he jerked him off. Suddenly Knight's fingers were digging into his bruised hip and he stifled a groan at the sensation.</p><p>"Fuck Scarecrow," Knight breathed. "I'm gonna come...come with me..."</p><p>Schofield curled his hands into fists, bracing his forearms against the wall, and as he looked down Knight blew his load, spattering the wall and the underside of his cock, and the Scarecrow thought it was just about the hottest thing he'd ever seen as he thrust his hips forward, Knight's hand tightening around him as his pushed into it, a moment later his own cum mixing with Knight's as the hot water washed it away.</p><p>Knight moved his hands back up to the wall as they both collapsed against it, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Hey Boss?" came a voice from the locker room.</p><p>The two men jumped away from each other, quickly moving to stand under separate shower heads.</p><p>"Scarecrow! You in here?"</p><p>He turned to see Corporal Billy 'The Kid' Thompson appear in the doorway. "Yeah, what's up Kid?" he asked, hoping his voice sounded steadier than it felt.</p><p>The Kid startled when he saw a guy he didn't know standing a few showers away. He looked at him a moment before he gave a mental shrug. It wasn't like he knew every Marine on base. But damn! The guy must've seen some action with the amount of impressive scars he had on his body.</p><p>"Kid?" Scarecrow asked again.</p><p>"Oh! A message came in for you from DARPA. Thought you'd wanna know."</p><p>"How'd you know to look for me here?" He swallowed. "Mother?"</p><p>The Kid rolled his eyes. "No! Thanks to her it took me an extra hour to find you!"</p><p>Schofield flicked off the tap and indicated for Kid to throw him a towel.</p><p>"You weren't answering your phone at home, and I had no clue where to find you, so I called her and asked if she knew where you might be. She said she didn't, and when I asked if you might be here, she told me not to be stupid, this is the last place you'd be!"</p><p>Knight grinned at the wall as he listened to their conversation.</p><p>"So I went all over the base looking for you everywhere but here, and when there was nowhere else left I thought I'd try here anyway. Guess she doesn't know you as well as she thinks she does hey Sir?"</p><p>Schofield smiled as he finished drying off and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Hey, I'll catch you later man," he said to Knight as he left the shower room.</p><p>"Yeah," Knight called back over his shoulder.</p><p>When The Kid stopped next to his locker with him, he turned to him and gave him a look. "It's okay Corporal, I can manage to dress myself. I'll meet you back at the barracks shortly."</p><p>"Oh! Yes sir!" Billy started walking away when he turned back. "Sir? Who was that guy in the showers?"</p><p>Scarecrow was glad his skin was still so flushed from the hot water. He wasn't sure whether he would've blushed furiously or gone deathly pale at the question, but he was sure it would've been fucking noticeable. "I don't really know," he replied. "He just wandered in looking for a fight."</p><p>Billy grinned glancing at the bruises on his body. "Sure looks like you gave each other a good workout."</p><p>Scarecrow smiled back. "We sure did that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed 🙂 More than poor Mother at least 😫</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>